One Twisted Smasher
by SmashStuff
Summary: A new Smasher shows up. Completely normal, right? WRONG. This kid can transform into any Pokémon he likes, but is supposed to fight as a Grovyle. But, since he's from the real world, madness ensures!
1. The Arrival and the Laptop

"Smashers, I have some great news! We have a new participant coming! Now, everyone gather in the teleportation chamber to meet him."

Groans came from the female smashers, while the males yayed.

"Why can't there be a new girl?" Samus asked. She wanted what she wanted, and wanted a new girl.

When they arrived at the chamber, they were shocked at what they saw. A middle school-height kid with dirty blonde hair and fair skin stood before him. He wore a gray NES controller tee, black-orange marble glasses, and gray gym shorts with orange stripes.

"I bet I know what his favorite color is," said Ike.

"Hi! I'm Jackson, but you can call me Groyvle," he said.

"Oh my gosh, he is the most psycho smasher we've had," said Marth.

"I can explain his odd nickname choice," Master Hand explained. "He can transform into any Pokemon at will. However, he is competing in battles as a Groyvle."

"I'm just callin' him Jack," said Luigi. Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Let's show Jack around the Smash Mansion. Ness, R.O.B., Peach?"

"This is our kitchen/dining room!" said Peach.

"This is the living room!" said Ness.

"This is the literature area," said R.O.B.

_One long mansion tour later..._

"Woah. That's bigger than my whole hometown!" Jack said in awe.

"Hey, Jack! Let's see ya transform!" said Bowser.

"Oka- wait, since when can Bowser talk?"

"Umm..."

"Anywho, that transformation, Jack?" Link asked.

"Right. Which Pokémon?"

"A Victini." Jack got to see Link's horrible smug face show itself.

"Fine." *insert Victini transformation scene here* *insert Link fainting scene here*

"What? He_ wasn't _expecting that?" Jack stated (as a Victini, of course).

*turns back* "And there you have it!"

"Hey, Samus! I loooveee youuuu!" After this remark from Snake, a girly scream was heard.

"Jack. You, me, date." Samus requested.

"Umm... no thanks. I have a girlfriend." Jack said, with a grunt from Samus. Then she said, "WHOEVER THIS GIRL IS, I WILL **PERSONALLY HUNT HER DOWN!**"

"Wow, Jack. You turned down a hottie like Sammy?" Snake said, surprised."SNAKE, DON'T CALL ME SAMMY!"

"Hey, look at this! It's called a laptop!" Jack showed them his Toshiba laptop.

"And this is a really cool site called Fanfiction! I wrote this one." They read his Pokemon in da PC fanfic. The Pokemon all faint.

"This is a cool game story called Truth or Dare!" He shows the smashers a ToD. Now _everyone _faints.

"Heh. Let's show them Internet memes. **LEEEEEEROOOOOYYYY JEEEEENNNNNKINNNNNNSSSS!**" He then transforms into an Abra and teleports into his room. After changing back, he cooks a (rather lovely, man that kid can cook) meatball casserole.

"Hey, guys! I made dinner!" Peach said after Jack's remark, "I'm sure it'll taste _great!"_

"Oh, thanks, Peach!"

"I was being _sarcastic!_"

"Anywho, let's eat!"

A.N: How was the first chapter? The idea just randomly popped in my head. My O.C. isn't a Gary Sue, as will be revealed in following chapters. So, R&R and eat your vegetables! Eat them! EAT THEM! Well, how 'bout we have a contest? Whoever can give the best chapter idea, gets, oh, guess what, that chapter used! Yadles!


	2. Gender Swapping and Kirby

"Guys, remember that Truth or Dare thing? That was soo weird!" Peach said.

"Heh. Link would be so cute as a girl!" Zelda asked if Master Hand could get the gender swap gun.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"RRRAIIIINNNBOOOWWWW MEEEEEEEAAATBALLLLLLLSSSSS!" Peach battle-cried. "Pow, pow, pow!"

_One gender swapping madness round later..._

"Aah! I has teh woman parts!" Jack said. "Hmm... maybe this'll fix it." *turns into a Pikachu*

"IMMA GONNA EAT CHU!" Kirby spasm-screamed.

"Wait... Kirby, why aren't you any different?"

"OM NOM NOM!"

"Let's check dis tail... Hey, it worked!"

"Hey! I _do _look pretty good as a woman!" the Heroine of Time said.

Zelda looked at her crotch and fainted.

"IMMA GONNA SHOOT CHU! BANG BANG BANG!"

"Annd... we're back." Link stated.

"Face teh mallet!" Kin Dedede would regret starting a war. "Hit de with de hammer!"

"Oh no you didn't!" *transforms into a Gallade and slices King Dedede's head off*

"Okay. We know not to mess with you. Now who wants Jello?" Peach asked.

"Okay!" said all the little smashers.

"Heh."

_One 'Jello' dessert later..._

"Eew! They were _fox brains? _That's gross!" Fox fainted after Ness made this comment.

"IMMMA GONNA EAT CHU!" Guess who said that? "OMNITTY NOMMITY NOM!"

In some kind of creepy telepathic unison, Jack and Lucario both 'said', "HOLY PACMAN!"

"Hey, that reminds me, we have to pick up Pac, Paletuna, and the Miis!"

"Yaaayyy! Happy dance! Pal-e-tun-a!" Pit sung.

Heya! SmashStuff here. Please review, and remember teh contest!


	3. Potions and Pranks

"Wow. Pac-Man, Palutena, AND the Miis? I thought I would round it out!" Jack said.

"Let's go." Zelda said, after waking up from being unconscious.

"IMMA GONNA GET CHU!" Kirby screamed.

_One pick-up later..._

"Lady Palutena! Lady Paletuna..." Pit sang.

"Really, Villager? On the invites to the newcomer party, you spelled Palutena "Paletuna"." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"PaleTUNA?" Pit asked.

"Well..." Villager's words were cut off by Zelda yelling, "Jackson, can I see you?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack insisted they fly to her room. (Hey, it's a big mansion.)

"So, why did you need me?" Jack asked Zelda.

"Because I need a DNA sample from you to make a potion." Zelda answered.

"Oh, I see where this is going. You're creating a potion that turns people into Pokémon, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Then let's get started!"

_Five minutes later..._

"Wow! We did it!" Jackson said.

"Okay! Now it's time for bed." Zelda said.

_Twelve o'clock midnight..._

Link snuck into Zelda's room with his spare key for her room. He took the potion and put a drop of it onto everyone in the mansion.

_Eight o'clock in the morning..._

"Hmm. Something doesn't feel righ- OHMIGOSHIHAVEATAIL!" Mario said.

"Why is there a hole in my pajamas?" Link asked to no-one in particular. "Hey what's that on my stomac- IT'S ATTACHED TO MY STOMACH!"

"Suddenly I'm not comfortabl- WHO GLUED A SHELL TO MY BACK?" Red yelled.

"What is this thing on my head?" Fox asked. "That feels like a- HOLY KRYSTAL IT'S LUCARIO'S ARUA SENSOR!"

_One o'clock in the afternoon..._

"I see you all have grown new appendages. However, Jack and Zelda have figured out what happened." Master Hand then gave the microphone to Jack, who had grown a pair of orange haired ears.

"What has happened is this: you are turning into Pokémon that seem to match your personalities. Someone must have stolen a potion Zelda and I made last night and put it on all of us." Jack then handed the mic to Zelda, who had green hair.

"And we kinda put an enchantment on it that made it... uncurable." Zelda hesitated at that last word. Then she handed the mic back to Jack.

"So, whoever did the crime should confess before everyone gets hurt." Jack said.

"I did it." said Link faintly.

"You WHAT?" Zelda screamed.

"I committed the crime."

"Why?"

"Because half the time, your potions don't work!"

"Auugh!"

"Well, excuse me, princess!" They both stormed out of the room.

"Well, whadda we do?" Pit asked. He had a cloud surrounding him.

"We just get used to it." Jack answered.

"Ooh."

_The next morning..._

"And... we have a biiiiiiiig problem." Jack said, who was a Victini.

And as you see, the Smasher's are having a biiiiiiiiig problem.


	4. The Very Sad Discontinuation

Oh, dear. I'm afraid I'll have to end this fanfiction, so I'll tell you the ending. The whole thing is revealed to be just a movie. Jack can't really transform into different Pokemon, it's just a Hollywood movie trick. Yes, it's the same Jackson from my other stories (yes, I plan on writing more). So sorry.

-SmashStuff


End file.
